1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayered ceramic electronic component and a board for mounting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend toward miniaturization of electronic products, the demand for a multilayer ceramic electronic component having a small size and high capacitance has increased.
Therefore, a dielectric layer and an internal electrode have been thinned and multilayered through various methods. Recently, as a thickness of the dielectric layer has been thinned, the multilayer ceramic electronic components in which the number of stacked layers is increased have been manufactured.
As the multilayered ceramic electronic component has been miniaturized and the thicknesses of the dielectric layer and the internal electrode have been reduced, the number of stacked layers has been increased to allow for the implementation of high capacitance.
As described above, the multilayered ceramic electronic component is miniaturized and the number of stacked layers is increased, such that the multilayered ceramic electronic component has a thickness greater than a width, thereby implementing high capacitance. However, a defect in which a chip topples over when the multilayered ceramic electronic component is mounted on a board may be frequently generated.
Therefore, research into a technology of enhancing device reliability by preventing the occurrence of defect in which the multilayered ceramic electronic component topples over and the chipping defect at the time of being mounted on the board while implementing the high capacitance is required.